<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomato Pincushion by MiraculousPyro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780454">Tomato Pincushion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro'>MiraculousPyro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassed Nathaniel, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not alot to say, One Shot, Our favorite Gay dorks, Tomato Boi, just some fluffy fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Marthaniel Fluff. Gay dorks being adorable with a little help from an unknowing Marinette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomato Pincushion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first one shot! Wooo! </p><p>Don't ask why it took multiple days to write this, it just did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel still didn't know how he and Marc ended up in Marinette's bedroom. </p><p>Marc's parents had kicked them out of their home, something about Marc needing to go outside more. Which both boys found ridiculous since they went outside plenty when they went to school. </p><p>And Nathaniel simply didn't want to go home and deal with his father. </p><p>Long story short, the two boys ended up in Marinette's room for the day. </p><p>Marinette was working on some sewing project she was doing, while Nathaniel and Marc sat on the ground silently working on the comic. </p><p>The trio had fallen silent as Marinette worked with her sewing machine and the boys worked on the comic. </p><p>They had gotten quite a bit of progress done so far. Nathaniel had drawn out nearly 4 pages and Marc had nearly finished up the story for the next issue.</p><p>Nathaniel got up from where He was laying on the ground. He pulled his arms behind his head and stretched. It felt good since it had been hours since he had moved his muscles. </p><p>Nathaniel leaned back against the wall of Marinette's bedroom, a yawn escaping from his mouth. </p><p>Nathaniel's eyes landed on Marc. The black haired boy was laying on his stomach, his notebook in front of him. He was writing something inside the notebook. </p><p>Adorable. </p><p>Nathaniel picked up his paper and started to draw again. It was a little harder to draw with the paper on his knees but Nathaniel could deal with it, his chest was sore from laying on the ground for so long. </p><p>As Nathaniel finished the panel of Mightllustrator finishing off an akuma when he felt a slight prick on the top of his head. </p><p>Nathaniel ignored it. It was probably just a random itch. </p><p>A few minutes later Nathaniel felt another pick on his head. This time, he reached up and scratched his head with his pen. </p><p>As he scratched his head, Nathaniel felt small metal objects fall out of his hair. </p><p>Wait what?</p><p>Picking the objects off the floor, Nathaniel realised they were sewing pins. </p><p>Nathaniel looked up at Marinette, she was working with her sewing machine, focusing on the new uniforms for Kitty Section. She had a few pins stuck between her teeth and she seemed to be concentrating. </p><p>As Nathaniel watched, Marinette removed a pin from the fabric she was sewing and reached over, placing it in Nathaniel's hair. </p><p>What? </p><p>Nathaniel stretched his leg out to kick Marc's foot. Marc turned around with an eyebrow raised. Nathaniel pointed up at Marinette just as she put another needle into his hair. </p><p>Marc's eyes went wide as a smile crept onto his face. It soon became obvious that Marc was trying not to laugh. </p><p>With a quick glare at the dark haired boy, he shook off the laughter and got off of the floor. Nathaniel watched as Marc reached to the left of Marinette and picked up what looked like a plush tomato with countless pins sticking out of it. Marc placed it on the left side of the girl. </p><p>Marc gestured for Nathaniel to come to him and the redhead obeyed. </p><p>Marc sat in the corner of the room and Nathaniel sat next to him, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. </p><p>"What was that about?" Nathaniel whispered as quietly as possible. </p><p>"She thought your head was her tomato shaped pincushion." Marc whispered back. </p><p>"Oh come on, I look nothing like a tomato." </p><p>"You are the definition of a tomato." Marc said, picking out some needles from Nathaniel's hair. </p><p>At that point, Nathaniel was burying his head in Marc's shoulder because he was the color of a tomato. </p><p>Nathaniel heard a yawn from the darker haired boy. </p><p>"Getting tired?" Nathaniel whispered. </p><p>"A little." Marc whispered back, sounding a bit tired, "I'm going to take a nap." </p><p>"You can't take a nap here." </p><p>"But I'm so comfy."</p><p>Nathaniel sighed, "Fine, but only a small one." </p><p>"Thank you." Marc said, resting his head on top of Nathaniel's. </p><p>Nathaniel felt a yawn escape his mouth as well. His eyes began to slide shut. Lulled to sleep by the beating of his boyfriend's heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marthaniel Best Ship!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>